Leonard McCoy (alternatieve realiteit)
Voor de tegenhanger uit de normale realiteit, zie Leonard McCoy. Dokter Leonard McCoy, ook wel bekend als Bones, werd geboren in het jaar 2227. Nadat hij dokter was geworden en een scheiding achter de rug had, besloot hij om Starfleet academie te volgen, ondanks zijn aviophobia waardoor hij bang was om dood te gaan in een voorwerp dat vliegt. Hij had zijn angsten overwonnen en werd op de academie vrienden met James T. Kirk. Tijdens de noodoproep van Vulcan, werd hij ingezet op de USS Enterprise als dokter. Doordat Kirk geschorst was, vond McCoy het zielig dat Kirk achterbleef en smokkelde hem aan boord van de Enterprise. Toen het schip aankwam bij Vulcan werd de Enterprise aangevallen door de Narada waardoor McCoy hoofd medische officier werd. In die tijd verzorgde hij de gewonden en en Christopher Pike na het ontsnappen van de Narada. Na een succesvolle missie, nam kapitein James T. Kirk hem aan als hoofd medisch officier. Eerdere leven (2227) - (2255) Leonard McCoy werd geboren in het jaar 2227. Zijn vader was David McCoy ) Later heeft hij gestudeerd als dokter op de University of Mississippi. Hij studeerde daar af als dokter. Ergens in die tijd was hij getrouwd geweest met een vrouw. Uiteindelijk liep het uit tot een scheiding waardoor zijn vrouw "de hele planeet erbij betrokken" had waardoor hij niets anders over had dan "bones". McCoy kon nergens meer heen en besloot om zich aan te melden bij Starfleet. In het jaar 2255 nam hij een een shuttle vanuit Riverside Shipyard naar de Starfleet academie. Hij leidde in die tijd aan aviophobia, waardoor je bang werd om dood te gaan in alles wat vliegt. Hij probeerde in de badkamer te blijven tijdens de vlucht, waar geen ramen waren. Hij werd echter betrapt door een vrouwelijke officier die hem dwong om te gaan zitten. Hij nam plaatst naast James T. Kirk en deed zijn gordels om. Kirk probeerde McCoy, die erg nerveus was, gerust te stellen dat het tegenwoordig veilige machines zijn. McCoy die nerveus was en klaagde over zijn leven vertelde Kirk dat door de scheiding hij alleen nog maar zijn "bones" over had. McCoy gaf hem een flesje met alcohol en stelde zichzelf voor. Op dat moment steeg de shuttle op en vloog naar de Starfleet academie. Op de Starfleet academie (2255) - (2258) McCoy bleef drie jaar lang op de Starfleet academie waar hij tijdens zijn verblijf goede vrienden met Kirk was geworden. Kirk noemde McCoy in die tijd vaak bones, doordat wat hij zei in de shuttle. McCoy ging verder met het studeren van medische noodarts en kwam nogal hoog in zijn vak. In het jaar 2258 wilde Kirk de Kobayashi Maru test voor de derde keer over doen, en wilde McCoy erbij hebben. McCoy vond hem gek om de test voor de derde keer te doen die niemand ooit heeft gehaald., en wist dat Kirk er niet voor ging studeren. Op Kirk's verzoek deed hij mee aan de Kobayashi Maru test als bestuurder in de simulatie. McCoy speelde in de simulatie las bestuurder en vond de bevelen van Kirk, als kapitein raar. Uiteindelijk wisten ze de simulatie te slagen doordat Kirk de simulatie geherprogrammeerd had. Een dag later was McCoy bij de horing, doordat Kirk fraude had gepleegd in de simulatie. Kirk ontmoette de programmeur van de test, commandant Spock. De horing werd opeens verstoord door een noodoproep van Vulcan. Alle kadetten, inclusief McCoy, moesten naar Hangar 1 komen voor de indeling van hun schip. McCoy werd onderverdeeld op de USS Enterprise, het vlaggenschip van de Federatie dat nog geen eens gedoopt was. Kirk was echter geschorst waardoor hij niet mee kon aan boord van de Enterprise. McCoy vond hem echter te zielig om hem daar achter te laten en wist een manier om hem mee te smokkelen. Hij spoot een Melvaran mud griep in hem waardoor hij zijn verantwoordelijkheid werd als dokter om hem te behandelen. Hierdoor kon Kirk mee op McCoy's shuttle en Kirk begon steeds zieker te worden. Aan boord van de shuttle aanschouwden ze de USS Enterprise, die in aan het ruimtestation lag. De shuttle bracht ze aan boord van de Enterprise waar McCoy Kirk naar de ziekenboeg bracht en hem verdoofde. Aan boord van de Enterprise (2258) Aan boord van de Enterprise had McCoy zijn uniform aangedaan en had Kirk verdoofd in de ziekenboeg, die leed aan een buitenaardse griep. Nadat Chekov via de intercom praatte over een bliksem in ruimte schoot Kirk wakker en wist dat het Romulans waren, doordat precies hetzelfde overkwam tijdens het ongeluk met de USS Kelvin, op Kirk's geboorte dag. Kirk rende door de gangen op zoek naar Uhura om te bevestigen dat zij de vorige dag een noodoproep kreeg van Klingons kreeg die aangevallen werden door Romulans. De griep van Kirk begon toe te nemen en McCoy rende achter hem aan. McCoy gaf hem steeds een antivirus door het met een hypro spray toe te dienen. Kirk die met Uhura en McCoy achter hem aan de brug op stormde probeerde kapitein Christopher Pike te overtuigen tot zijn stelling. Toen het schip naar aanvalsposten gingen, nam McCoy zijn plaats als arts in. Tijdens de aanval van de Narada werd de hoofd medisch arts, Puri, vermoord waardoor hij de nieuwe hoofd medische arts van de Enterprise werd. Nadat Vulcan vernietigd werd en de Enterprise naar het ontmoetingspunt met de vloot reisde, was Kirk het hier echter niet mee eens en wilde naar Aarde reizen om de Narada te stoppen. Kirk die door Pike gevorderd was tot eerste officier, probeerde waarnemend kapitein Spock te overtuigen. Kirk werd hierdoor gevangen genomen door de beveiliging en probeerde te ontsnappen. McCoy schreeuwde naar hem dat hij zich moest kalmeren maar Spock kneep Kirk al bewusteloos. Later vroeg Spock of McCoy bij hem wilde komen en discuteerde ze over Kirk. Spock had Kirk achter gelaten op Delta Vega waar McCoy het echter niet mee eens was. Spock was het niet mee eens met de stelling van McCoy en toen Spock het gesprek verliet, noemde McCoy hem een "green-bloody hobgoblin". Vlak daarna was McCoy nog op de brug toen Kirk en een onbekende man op de brug werden gebracht door de beveiliging, nadat de twee zich aan boord wisten te stralen terwijl de Enterprise in warp lag. Kirk hapte in op Spock's emoties na het verliezen van zijn planeet en moeder waardoor Spock emotioneel reageerde en zijn plaats als kapitein moest neerleggen. McCoy moest de datum en tijd afleggen in het logboek van het schip. McCoy feliciteerde Kirk sarcastisch dat ze nu geen eerste officier of kapitein hebben om Spock te verplaatsen. Kirk was officieel benoemt tot eerste officier waardoor hij automatisch kapitein werd. McCoy was het hier echter niet mee eens en reageerde met: "you've gotta be kidding me!" McCoy reageerde hetzelfde met het idee van Chekov door Kirk en SPock over te stralen op de Narada en de Enterprise in de ringen van Saturnus te landen, nadat hij te weten kwam dat Chekov maar 17 jaar oud was. Chekov's berekeningen bleken te kloppen en Kirk en Spock wisten Nero te stoppen en Pike te redden van de Narada. McCoy behandellde Pike nadat hij werd overgestraald op de Enterprise. Na de succesvolle missie werd Kirk benoemt tot kapitein van de USS Enterprise en liet McCoy als hoofd medisch arts. Toen Kirk voor het eerst op de brug kwam, sloeg hij McCoy op de schouder en vertelde hem om zijn gordels om te doen, waarmee hij naar zijn eerste ontmoeting met McCoy in de shuttle bedoelde. (Star Trek) Tijdlijn *2227 **McCoy geboren *2255 **McCoy meldt zich aan bij Starfleet *2258 **McCoy wordt ingedeeld op de USS Enterprise **McCoy krijgt promotie op de USS Enterprise als scheepsarts nadat de vorige werd vermoord in een gevecht. **McCoy krijgt een officiële vaste plaats als scheepsarts. Citaten "Don't pander to me, kid. One crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare could crop up, cook us in our seats. And just wait 'til you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. Let's see how relaxed you are when your eyeballs are bleeding! Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." :- McCoy tegen Kirk. ( ) "Dammit, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist!" :- McCoy tegen Spock "Permission to speak freely." "I welcome it." "Do you? Okay. ''Are you out of your Vulcan mind? :- McCoy tegen Spock McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard bg:Ленaрд МакКой (алтернативната реалност) de:Leonard McCoy (Neue Zeitlinie) en:Leonard McCoy (alternate reality) fr:Leonard H. McCoy (chronologie alternative) it:Leonard McCoy (realtà alternativa) ja:レナード・マッコイ（新時間軸） ru:Леонард Маккой (альтернативная реальность)